Legislative Docket
NEXT VOTING SESSION To be Determined Passed Bills ---- Anti-Muslim Bill So as to not have /pol/iament turned into Sharia law and to preserve the culture and heritage of the board. *Islamic Parties are banned from /pol/iament Proposed by: TexasfagTemplarof Steel !n4q0Sm62oI Seconded by: Srpski Independent !!bVhx9gTXcI4 17 Votes Total 12 for (71%) 5 against (29%) Bill passes. ---- Party Registration Requirements. Requirements for Registering a Political Party within the Parliament of /pol/. * of Party within Brackets * 3 or more MPs willing to join * Hex color code provided to OP * http://www.color-hex.com/ Proposed by: Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU Seconded by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXpf 17 Total Votes 13 For 4 Against The bill passes. Speaker on duty: (OP) Comfy Mandalorian Empire !!J0z3wRgOO+w ''-------'' Budget Plan of the month of May 2.0 1. The parliament will levy a tax off 25% on all memes from foreign entities that use /pol/ memes 2. Parliament will split the funds received from these taxes into two major things: Building a great firewall to keep the Redditors out And building the /pol/ internet defense force, comprised of militia from each party and payed for with meme currency. Proposed by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXp Seconded by: gondola Soc::Chief of the Gestapo Of Steel::Minister of Immigration !!1PliTUSZqRm 15 Total Votes 10 For 5 Against Bill Pases (Post# 75407095) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- Hyperinflation Prevention Act: HIPA 1. All memes inflated through the evil practice of fractional reserve memeing (i.e. meme generators) shall be considered counterfeit. 2. Original memes shall be priced in bitcoin at market value. Proposed by: SHA-512 Crypto-AnarchistsLeader !QSDSS70XPQ Seconded by: Big Willy Billy Crypto-Anarchists !ePUl/AW9M2 ''' '''15 Total Votes 10 For ''' '''4 Against 1 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407111) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- Free Asian qt gf bill All MPs will get a free Oriental qt from an oriental country of their choice (Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, Myanmar, China, Korea, Japan) upon registering. She will be non-degen and red-pilled as well Proposed by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXp Seconded by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH 15 Total Votes 8 For 7 Against Bill Passes (Post# 75407131) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- Claimed Waifu Bill Upon gaining your Asian waifu ( should the bill be passed ), an MP must post a picture of their waifu and claim her. A claimed waifu cannot be claimed by another MP. There are no exceptions. EVER. A page on the wiki will be made for MPs to post their claimed waifus. Proposed by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH Seconded by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXp 15 Total Votes 8 For 6 Against 1 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407197) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- Defense of Asian QT Waifus Bill ''' No man shall waggle his willy to another man's QT asian waifu once she is claimed Proposed by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXp Seconded by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH 15 Total Votes 8 For 5 Against 2 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407247) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- '''Armenian Genocide recognition bill /pol/iament will officially recognise the Armenian Genocide. All turkish posters will also have to accept and apologise for the Armenian Genocide Proposed by: Not a Jew NatSoc !!6MO127/2UZO Seconded by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH and Tensa Independent !!GM9alyCENYd 15 Total Votes 10 For 3 Against 2 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407276) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- "Really makes you think" shutdown bill All threads or comments containing "Really makes you think", "/pol/ BTFO" etc are declared illegal. Proposed by: Not a Jew NatSoc !!6MO127/2UZO Seconded by: tbh Imperial Party - Memeconomy Expert and Minister !!oHsiIYgvkQH 15 Total Votes 11 For 4 Against 0 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407305) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU Rejected Bills Budget Plan of the month of May 1. The parliament will levy a tax off 25% on all memes from foreign entities that use /pol/ memes 2. Parliament will levy a tax of 10% on all domestic memes. 3. Parliament will split the funds received from these taxes into two major things: Building a great firewall to keep the Redditors out And building the /pol/ internet defense force, comprised of militia from each party and payed for with meme currency. Proposed by: may Imperial Party !!GjqLpOpGXpf Seconded by: :) Comfy Patriarchy !!J0z3wRgOO+w 19 Total Votes 6 for 13 against Bill does not pass Speaker on duty: (OP) Comfy Mandalorian Empire !!J0z3wRgOO+w ''------'' White Waifu Ban Bill Any pictures of real life grills posted in parliament threads must be Asians only. MPs found violating this rule will have their vote nulled for the duration of the thread. Asians include those of 1/2 East Asian descent (Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, Myanmar, China, Korea, Japan) Exceptions to this rule are Trump girls (like Melania and Ivanka) and /pol/ girls like Natalia Proposed by: Prime Minister may Imperial Party of Steel !!GjqLpOpGXp Seconded by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH 15 Total Votes 5 For 9 Against 0 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407149) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU ---- Anti-Canadian Shitposting bill All Canadians and their shitposts are declared illegal. Parliament also officially recognises Australians as the only acceptable shitposters. Proposed by: Not a Jew NatSoc !!6MO127/2UZO Seconded by: tbh United !!oHsiIYgvkQH 15 Total Votes 7 For 8 Against 0 Abstain Bill Passes (Post# 75407164) Speaker on Duty: (OP) Götz von Berlichingen NatSocLeaderof Steel !!ENJKyU61aqU '------' Proposed Bill ---- Goldstein Memorial Act >Never forget the many men who wore the face of Goldstein >The trickster of legend and the fall of many parliaments >The snake in the grass and the kike poisoning your well His legacy will always continue on. Proposed by: tbh Imperial Party - Memeconomy Expert and Minister !!oHsiIYgvkQH Seconded by: Bantz lobbyist Order of steel !!SUISs9WrlG9, Prime Minister may Imperial Partyof Steel !!GjqLpOpGXpf The Twelve Commandments Bill The Ten Commandments are officially recognized by law with the added two commandments Thou shall not be a cuck or enable cuckoldry Thou shall not tolerate degenerates or cultural degeneracy Proposed by: Texasfag Minister of WarTemplarof Steel !n4q0Sm62oI Seconded by: desu Imperial Party - Memeconomy Expert and Minister !!oHsiIYgvkQH